This invention relates to a flashlight with a swivelling head which can be moved through a wide angle, so that a light beam from the flashlight can be directed in different directions. Further, a flashlight in accordance with the invention is designed to be self-supporting in a variety of positions, so that a person using the flashlight can use both hands while accurately directing light to a required location. The dual facility of a self-supporting flashlight having a swivelling head thus provides an extremely versatile device beneficial to persons in diverse fields of work.